


Winter Solstice

by karinms



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Short, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karinms/pseuds/karinms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander. Winter and snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> This was written Nov/Dec 2005 and forgotten about. It was remembered (found) in 2006 and sent to a Beta (misagoddess at LJ). It was published at FF.Net 4 Aug 2006 (and in my LJ).

**Splat!** Xander could feel the cold snow sneaking its way inside his jacket, chilling his neck. He turned around to glare at his un-repentful lover who was juggling another snowball in his hands. The smirk on his face said it all.

It was Winter Solstice, just a few days before Christmas. It was the one time of year when the night was the longest and the day the shortest, especially here up north. Spike and Xander had spent most of the early dark hours doing normal and not so normal fun stuff that did not include a night open bar or noisy nightclubs. Being from California Xander was not overly thrilled about spending his Christmas in this cold and snowy climate but had admitted to his enthusiastic lover of two years that they should have at least one snow-white Christmas; one that did not include Angel and the miracle of Californian snow.

This trip had been a surprise to Xander, an early gift from Spike. He missed Willow and the rest of his pseudo-family but knew he would see them again at New Year. For now he was happy being with just Spike, even if said vampire needed to be punished. A snowballs fight would be a fitting start as Xander took aim and let loose his own snowball before quickly taking cover behind a tree. In a while they would hurry inside to get rid of their wet clothes. Xander could hardly wait to unwrap his lover in front of the cabin's fire, to feel all that cool skin slowly warm in contact with his own, to see Spike's eyes flicker gold in the light of the fire, to-

**Splat!** Xander wiped the snow of his face. The fantasy would have to wait until he could actually fulfill it. For now he needed to pelt his lover with snow. He could hear Spike laugh happily nearby. Xander smiled and went hunting, snowballs in his hands.


End file.
